The present disclosure relates to computing and secure data processing, and in particular, to computer implemented systems and methods for performing data transactions across disparate computing networks.
The growth of computing has led to a wide range of computing systems being customized and tailored for particular applications. Users of such systems may have accounts and data on multiple different computer networks for performing a wide range of applications. While some integration between systems is possible, security and fraud prevention is an important issue facing both computer users and system developers.
For example, multiple parties may desire to perform various data transactions. However, each party may have different aspects of their data spread out across multiple different computer networks. As but one example, a financial transaction between a buyer and a seller may involve sales data on one computer network, a buyer's bank account data on another computer network, and a seller's bank account data on yet another computer network. Orchestrating a secure, fraud resilient data transaction involving data from multiple parties in such an environment can be challenging.
Accordingly, performing data transactions across disparate computer networks is a technical computing problem in need of a solution.